Wings of fire ships!
by Jaguar The RainWing
Summary: A series of wings of fire ships. Rated T for safety.
1. Tamarin X Anemone and Peril X Clay

**Disclaimer. WoF belongs to Tui T. Sutherland, I own nothing!**

**A\N I series of WoF ships.**

**Tamarin** **X Anemone**

Tamarin cautiously made her way into Anemone's cave, a salmon clutched in her talons. She sniffed the air but couldn't smell anyone. Making her way too Anemone's bed, a medium sized pool of water, and went to carefully place the fish onto the edge of the pool.

"What are you doing?" Anemone asked from the doorway, Tamarin leapt a mile and whirled around to face her.

"Err, looking for you?" She tried, holding the fish to her belly.

"Ok, then way were you sneaking around my cave?" She questioned. Tamarin swallowed nervously.

"I wanted to give you this." She said holding out the fish "I know salmon are your favorite."

" That's sweet of you. But it still doesn't explain why you were sneaking around My cave." Anemone told her.

"I like you!" Tamarin blurted before quickly covering her mouth with her wing.

"Y-you like me!" Anemone gasped. "I don't know what to say except... I like you to!" She then leaned forward and kissed her, the fish Tamarin had been holding slipped through her talons as she kissed Anemone back, there tails twinning together in a act of draconian love.

**Clay** **X** **Peril**

Peril was walking along the tunnels before entering the great hall. She heard music from outside and peeked out. Just outside were what seemed to peril the entire jade mountain academy. And they were dancing. Four sandwings played various instruments on top of a small hill, the rest of them on the open area that served as the school landing pad. As peril watched she felt a wave of sadness wash over her. She would never be able to dance, never be able to twirl and spin, her wings and tail brushing up against the others. She pulled away from the doorway and leaned against the wall, she never cried, she wasn't even side she could cry.

"Hey Peril." A voice said above her. She jumped up and accidentally stepped on there tail.

"OhMyGoshI'mSoSorry!" Peril blurted out in a rush as she stepped back. Then she realized it was Clay.

"I'm fine." He told her.

"Oh my gosh I'm so glad it's you and not, like, Turtle." She then realized what she had said. "Not that I want to step on your tail! Of course I don't! I'm just saying beco-" He cut her short with a kiss.

"Now will you dance with me?" He asked her.

"I will." She answered. And they left together with there tails twined together.

**A/N** **That's all for now! Let me know if there are any other ships you would like to see!**

**Sincerely, Jaguar The RainWing.**


	2. Sunny X Starflight

**Disclaimer. WoF belongs to Tui T. Sutherland, I own nothing!**

**Sunny** **X** **Starflight**

Sunny was wandering the halls of jade mountain academy, the fire globes casting a brit light throughout the halls. She was headed to the library. She knew Starflight would probably be there. There relationship was complicate. She did love him, but like a brother, not the way he loved her. She sighed. Way counet she just love him back, and now things had just gotten eving more complicated since Fatespeaker had come into the equation. She turned and walked into the library.

"Hi Starflight." She said as she walked up to the desk. He looked up and turned twored her.

"How are you?" He asked her.

"I'm fine." She replied. "How's the doing?"

"Quite well, actually."

"Starflight, I, um, wanted to know if you would like to go read by the lake with me. I would read the scrolls out loud to you. "

"Sure." Starflight stood up and walked over to her, following her voice. She rested her wing across his back and led him to the great hall. They took off and flu to the mountain lake. There where a few dragonets fishing or playing in the water, but it was mostly empty. As soon as they landed she wacked her self in the head with her wing.

"I'm such a cactus brain! I forgot to grab the scrolls! How am I supposed to read to you when there's nothing to read."

"Don't worry, I got them." Starflight told her reveling a sack he had been hiding under his wing. "I brought all are favorites."

They say down together and Sunny began to read.

**A\N So, so, so sorry it took me so long to get this out!** **I** **was feeling unmotivated but then** **I** **saw your guys amazing comments and that helped so much! Thank you all.**

**I'm not sure how I'm going to do the Winter** **X** **Moonwatcher one so it my take** **a** **while.**


End file.
